legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Takeshi Asakura/Kamen Rider Ouja
Takeshi Asakura (浅倉 威 Asakura Takeshi) is Kamen Rider Ouja (仮面ライダー王蛇 Kamen Raidā Ōja, lit. "King Snake"), a Rider in the Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Ryuki. He is the sixth of the 13 Kamen Riders the story revolves around and serves as one of the main villains in the series. Description Ever since he was a kid, Takeshi Asakura was born evil setting up a fire in his house that ended up killing almost all his family members as he finds his hobby of killing exciting. He has been put to jail many times for murder and attempted ones, since he's usually around street fighting. Takeshi Asakura had ruined a pianist's dreams by violently smashing his hands where he couldn't play them anymore. He also murdered a younger sister's older female sibling as regardless if they can't fight back or not, he will kill them. He thought he murdered his younger brother but covered that later by having his advent beast, Venosnaker eat him thanks to faking sadness to a journalist reporter that he missed his brother so much that he didn't know where his location was and "wanted to keep him safe in protecting him" was a very heart wrenching lie that horrified the main hero. Takeshi Asakura was offered a way out of prison by Kanzaki Shiro the main villain to participate in the rider wars and he'll get his wish if he wins. He would even use a little girl as live bait for the mirror monsters just to kill them to bring energy food to his advent beasts while pretending to be her protector just for the main hero to fall for his ruse protecting him from being eaten by his advent beasts. He's killed an asshole gamer Kamen Rider Gai who wanted to start a never ending war, the good guy fortune teller Kamen Rider Raia. He final vented Kamen Rider Imperer but decided to let him die into disintegration for a slow painful death and this is while Kamen Rider Imperer was weak and helpless to fight back after his match up with Ryuki then betrayal by Kamen Rider Tiger. Keep in mind Kamen Rider Imperer had what he wanted in his life that was what he wanted to wish to become rich and live a great happy life for himself even having a lovely future wife that was waiting for him to come back and Ouja ruined it by killing him as he was trying to escape from the mirror world mercilessly as the serial killer always was. In the final confrontation of his rival Kamen Rider Zolda, Kamen Rider Ouja killed him and was disappointed that it wasn't the super lawyer he wanted to murder but instead got the butler bodyguard, Goro. Takeshi Asakura then ran in a fit of rage trying to kill the police officers and ended up picked down by snipers. He is by far the most evil Kamen rider villain and is known by the title as "The Rider Killer". Unlike most evil Kamen Riders, Takeshi Asakura became a Kamen Rider because he likes the idea of fighting to kill people. He has contracted two more advent beasts making him more powerful with cards into his Kamen Rider Ouja deck. If Takeshi Asakura ever won the rider war, he would have used his wish to have it restarted again so the killing fun can continue and would do it again if he won another whole battle. He's a criminal because while he was indeed killed by police snipers the rider war event resetted his death and became alive in the new reality as a criminal remaining at large away from prison keeping a low profile as a result. Cesare Borgia's Forces Takeshi Asakura was taken by the forces of evil into the Multi-Universe as to help spread more chaos around from his bloodthirsty habits of senselessly murdering his enemies. He found his way into Cesare Borgia's forces working as a killer to have his fun fighting his enemies in a sadistic manner of torture before finishing them off in cold blood. Whatever enemy vexes Takeshi Asakura the most, he'll make sure they're violently hurt by his raging bloodlustful temper. Dynasty Warriors Takeshi Asakura last appeared as a loyal minion of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains led by Kamen Rider Eternal. He tries to kill Riley and the rest of their important targets. He is quickly stopped by Naruko Aoba. With the Genocider destroyed by the Symphogear heroines, Kamen Rider Ouja himself is weakened to blank form, which allowed Naruko Aoba to finished him off. He is completely disintegrated to deathly dust for good. Takeshi Asakura Gallery TakeshiAsakura2.jpg|Pretend he isn't speaking by the car when you use this picture. TakeshiAsakura2.png TakeshiAsakura3.jpg TakeshiAsakura4.jpg TakeshiAsakura5.png TakeshiAsakura6.png TakeshiAsakura7.jpg TakeshiAsakura8.jpg Takeshi Asakura's Distortional Death.png Kamen Rider Ouja Image Gallery kamenriderouja1.png|Kamen Rider Ouja cleverly uses a heroes or rival villains body as a shield to protect himself from an attack. kamenriderouja2.png kamenriderouja3.jpg kamenriderouja4.jpg|Kamen Rider Ouja picking out which drawn vent card to use in a fight. kamenriderouja5.jpg kamenriderouja6.jpg kamenriderouja7.png kamenriderouja8.png kamenriderouja9.png kamenriderouja10.png Kamenriderouja11.jpg Kamen Rider Ouja's Main Deck Arsenal kamenrideroujaswordvent.jpg|Kamen Rider Ouja inserts his sword vent card to summon his venosaber sword. kamenrideroujastealvent.png|Kamen Rider Ouja uses steal vent to steal something from an enemy or a weapon from them to use against them. kamenrideroujafinalvent.png|Kamen Rider Ouja inserts his final vent card into his Veno Visor Staff. kamenrideroujafinalvent1.png|Kamen Rider Ouja's Final Vent, Venocrash Part 1 Kamen Rider Ouja inserts his final vent card and runs with Venosnaker following him behind. kamenrideroujafinalvent2.png|Kamen Rider Ouja's Final Vent, Venocrash Part 2. Kamen Rider Ouja then stops and backflip jumps in the air into venosnakers mouth to be spitted out in being glowed with energy brought from his advent beasts power and launches himself into scissor kicking position to his enemy. kamenrideroujafinalvent3.png|Kamen Rider Ouja's Final Vent, Venocrash Part 3. Kamen Rider Ouja goes out from his scissor kick position to violently bicycle kicking his enemies down, creating kinetic explosive impacts from the blows of his attacks. kamenrideroujavenosnaker.jpg|Kamen Rider Ouja's Advent Beast, Venosnaker. It can spit large wads of corrosive acid that's capable of melting steel from its mouth. Kamen Rider Ouja's, Gai Deck Arsenal kamenrideroujaconvinevent.png|Kamen Rider Ouja uses confine vent to temporarily make his opponents weapon disappear to disarm them. kamenrideroujametalgelas.png|Metalgelas, formerly Kamen Rider Gai's advent beast, now belongs to Kamen Rider Ouja. kamenrideroujastrikevent.png|The Strike Vent is a rhino gauntleted lance weapon. Kamen Rider Ouja having stolen the deck of Kamen Rider Gai has access to his cards after contracting his advent beast Metalgelas. kamenrideroujametalgelasfinalvent.png|Kamen Rider Ouja's Final Vent, Heavy Pressure. He rides on Metalgelas planting his feet on its shoulders and charges with him at super speeds ramming the lance into the enemies creating a large kinetic explosion with the horn strike vent lance piercing through. Kamen Rider Ouja's, Raia Deck Arsenal kamenrideroujaswingvent.jpg|Kamen Rider Ouja's swing vent. He got Kamen Rider Raia's deck when he defeated him in battle and contracted his advent beast Evildiver. kamenrideroujacopyventraia.jpg|Kamen Rider Ouja's Copy Vent Card. Summons a copied weapon of his enemy for him to use against. kamenrideroujaEvildiver.jpg|Kamen Rider Ouja's third and final advent beast, Evildiver. This advent beast can fly through the air to slice apart enemies with its sharp bladed body. kamenrideroujaevildiverfinalvent.png|Kamen Rider Ouja's Third Final Vent, Hide Venom Part 1. Kamen Rider Ouja brings Evildiver to him as he jumps onto him to ride him like a flying surfboard. kamenrideroujaevildiverfinalvent1.png|Kamen Rider Ouja's Final Vent, Hide Venom part 2 Kamen Rider Ouja rides on Evildiver and uses the advent beast to ram into an enemy to slice them in half and create a explosion after passing through them. Kamen Rider Ouja's, Unite Deck Arsenal unitevent.jpg|Kamen Rider Ouja's Unite Vent, advent beast fusion card. kamenrideroujaunitevent.png|Kamen Rider Ouja inserts the unite vent card, bringing all three of his advent beasts here to fuse into the mechanical chimera beast, Genocider. kamenrideroujagenocider.jpg|Kamen Rider Ouja's most powerful advent beast Genocider the fusion of his advent beasts, Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver. Genocider can spit powerful blasts of dark energy out of it's mouth and can open a vortex from its chest to suck in enemies and spit them back out. kamenrideroujagenociderfinalvent.png|Kamen Rider Ouja's Unite Final Vent Doomsday part 1. Genocider opens its metal chest to reveal a pulling vortex within it. kamenrideroujagenociderfinalvent1.png|Kamen Rider Ouja's Unite Final Vent Doomsday part 2. Kamen Rider Ouja jumps doing a corkscrew kick to his enemies sending them flying from the kinetic explosions to Genocider's position. kamenrideroujagenociderfinalvent2.png|Kamen Rider Ouja's Unite Final Vent Doomsday part 3. The victims being corkscrew kicked to Genocider are then sucked into by its chest vortex to be destroyed never coming back out. Category:Cesare Borgia's Forces Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters that hail from the Kamen Rider Universe Category:Humans Category:Shape Shifters Category:Armored Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sociopaths Category:Serial Killers Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Criminals Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Mass Murderers Category:Whip-Users Category:Staff Users Category:Summoners Category:Dimensional Reflection Travelers Category:Masked Characters Category:Thieves Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own siblings Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Jerks Category:Lance Users Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Characters Category:Murderers Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:The Star Alliance`s villains Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Members of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Enemies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Enemies of Lucemon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tomokazu Sugita Category:Sexy characters Category:Successful Villains Category:Naruko Aoba's Archenemies Category:Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Victims of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Mario Amakusa's Archenemies Category:Symphogear Heroines' Archenemies Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:Deceased Members of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Hell Councils Category:Outright Characters Category:Abusers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Damned Souls Category:Characters hated by Luigi777